Amarte
by MissLeeSS
Summary: "No llores, un poco más, solo falta un poco más y podré amarte como jamás se ha sabido...te lo prometo"


Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

Amarte 

"No es correcto" Se escuchó por el salón principal de la mansión Li, como un eco.

_ No importa

_ Nunca antes te habías negado a las órdenes de tus superiores, desde el momento en que te volviste un ser con la capacidad de razonar, aceptaste todas las reglas que tiene esta familia –Habló un anciano de buen porte, vestido elegante.-

_ Eso es inexplicable, no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera deberían mencionarlo, claro que estaba de acuerdo con las reglas, y lo estoy, solo alego algo.

_ Entrenar duro, "voto de castidad" si es posible, no hablar de este tema hasta el momento de conocer a tu esposa, ¿tanto te costaba?

_ Pero ya conozco a mi esposa, y he aumentado mi nivel de magia, de hecho, entreno todos los días aquí y allá.

_ Tú no entiendes, serás el jefe de tu clan, de tu familia, serás el jefe de los jefes, esta mafia es sorprendente y toda depende de ti, eres un excelente brujo al igual que en combate, pero desde que murió tu padre… -Habló el veterano y guardó silencio unos instantes- esto ha sido largo, más de 10 años faltaban en ese entonces para cederte el lugar legalmente, tú ya tienes una mujer y con ella te casarás y convivirás.

_ Yo no tengo ninguna otra mujer. No la conozco, ni me interesa conocerla, tal vez sé cómo se llama, sin embargo ya se me olvidó y como he dicho, tampoco me interesa saber su nombre, no quiero a nadie más que no sea… ella. –Terminó de decir con torpeza.-

_ No fue un error ir a Japón, no fue error cerrar la boca, tu error fue perder la compostura y arruinarte la cabeza, y a raíz, tu mayor error.

Syaoran alzó la cabeza.

El hombre continuó con un inexplicable pero gozable temor. -Cazar unas miserables cartas en compañía de una rata que nació condenada a vivir con un apellido inferior.

_ ¡Cállate!

El señor abrió los ojos en su límite.

Syaoran reaccionó ante lo que había dicho, pero pensaba que quién respetaba merecía ser respetado, sumándole una furia algo "aparte" y sin arrepentirse, prosiguió más calmado- No debo cuestionarle, pero me está demostrando su ignorancia respectando el tema, salir herido, es lo mejor, estresarse, torturar tu cabeza y no poder dormir, está bien, por el lindo hecho de que hay unas personas que según un ser que no merece respeto tan siquiera por no conocerle aún, son ratas, pero para mí lo son todo, y si estoy gastando mi tiempo en discutir con usted, es por ella, la persona que ha hecho que el mundo me interese y me ha hecho sentir todo lo que alguna vez se ha sentido, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y juro que será Sakura de Li. -Sonrió para sus adentros, él no solía ser así...

_ El clan es lo más importante en nuestras vidas. –Comentó ya estando harto.-

_ Lo sé, no sabe cuánto lo es para mí, pero jamás volveré a pisar China otra vez, si así lo desean, renuncio a todo, morí, no vuelvo a mencionar esto, me largo lejos, si eso he de hacer por Sakura, por mí está bien.

_ ¿Entonces tú, Syaoran Li, nuestro directo descendiente del famoso mago Clow Li, futuro jefe del clan, y varón de la cabeza que elevó la fortuna en la familia hasta los cielos, te niegas a cumplir con una sagrada regla de nuestro respetado clan –Sonrió- el cual estará bajo tu poder?

Syaoran asintió.

_ ¿Sabes que esto puede llevar a consecuencias para ti y para la niña?

Las dos joyas ámbar –Que tenía por ojos- se clavaron en el anciano –Él aún sin darle el frente- con un interés que no había fluido en toda la conversación- ¿Qué clase de consecuencias?

_ Desconocidas, y hasta terribles, creo entonces que no querrás eso ¿o sí? Me has faltado el respeto como nunca nadie, pero como te quiero y serás aire para el clan, haré cuenta que no escuché nada previo y este trato empezó ahora. Vete de su lado, o quédate y ve como sufre los daños mortales lentamente.

El menor quedó en silencio, simulando pensar en las palabras, pero estaba en su punto perfecto, y después de todo, ya nada más le importaba…

Sonrió tan irónicamente que podría decirse ser una burla, pero con palabras firmes y placenteras por ello, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, respondió ante la amenaza- "Sakura jamás sufrirá ni será dañada, si yo estoy para impedirlo, aunque me muera."

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda, Japón.**_

 _ **Hace días, tal vez semanas, no importa, recibí una carta proveniente de Hong Kong. Ese día recuerdo estar con Tomoyo y los demás.**_

 _ **Una carta de Hong Kong, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? ¡Nada es mejor que eso! Porque significaba que era de él, de su puño y letra. Sonará egoísta, pero… lo mejor es que sería para mí.**_

 _ **Y para mí era, o mejor dicho, para nosotros…**_

La casa estaba sola, punto ideal para que vinieran tus amigos a alegrarte el día más aún, tal vez salir, hablar una que otra estupidez, pero ahora estabas feliz.

Estás en tranquilidad porque sabes que te aman, y que tú amas, y que eso no lo podrá cambiar jamás alguien, no lo podrá gastar la distancia, porque estás dispuesta a esperarlo todo el tiempo que debas hacerlo y estás segura que él también, la tempestad los fortalece, la batalla los une, son uno solo, y ni siquiera los separaría… la muerte.

Revisas el correo mientras 4 chicas y un chico, beben y comen, invitándote a darte prisa.

"¿China? Suena interesante" Dice el varón riendo, con picardía.

Esa era la intención, Sakura debía llevar el sobre hasta la mesita, sacarlo y leerlo, en voz alta o mental, a medida que continuara su lectura, su cara enrojecería y sonreiría, a menos que Syaoran tuviese los planes de avergonzarla y escribir cosas muy cursis, cosa que daría resultado. Pero no ahora.

Tomoyo tenía su cámara de vídeo en mano, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki observaban desde el asiento, listos para reírse.

Pero ella solo observaba el sobre de manera sospechosa, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír por la ilusión que la dominaba, lo abrió y comenzó a reír.

El formato, el vocabulario que veía de reojo, esa carta no era de su Syaoran, aunque mencionaba su nombre, que fue lo primero que notó unas líneas más abajo. Su corazón sentía detenerse, aunque palpitaba a mil, y una sonrisa incrédula de lado se formó en sus labios, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, su entonces pequeña pupila estaba centrada en la escritura, sin parpadear.

Todos imitaron su rostro de profundo nerviosismo mientras esperaban impacientes una palabra de la niña.

Sakura alzó las cejas, y ahogada, intentó decir el nombre de Syaoran, tartamuda.

"Murió" Susurró ella, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Todos los presentes oyeron tal y simple palabra a la perfección.

Los 5 quedaron atónitos, sin ninguna palabra en la lengua ni en sus pensamientos, aparte de "¿Cómo?" Por otro lado, Tomoyo sintió un apretón en el estómago, un mareo. La cámara resonó al caer contra el piso, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sakura. Ella se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a frente, y solo la abrazó, disimulando su confusión, sus dudas, y su angustia. Realmente no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, no se lo esperaba, ¿Y quién sí?

"¿Qué?" Pronunció Yamazaki, quién solo podía intentar negarlo.

Naoko se levantó de su asiento y no pidió explicaciones ni hizo más que apretar a Tomoyo y a Sakura con la vista perdida.

Rika recogió el papel que yacía en el suelo y lo observó –Solo lo observó, como si se le hubiese olvidado como leer- con la pareja, a cada costado suyo, sin saber si leerlo era correcto, pero entonces la voz de Sakura los interrumpió con gritos:

_Un infarto, ¡le dio un infarto! En un entrenamiento… –Exclamó.-

Volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar, respiró hondo, y prosiguió

_ Pero el resto, no, yo creo que… no, es mentira.

" _Él es fuerte"_ Suspiró para sí misma

_Pero, Sakura –Habló Rika suavemente, y con temor en sus palabras- ¿Por qué?

Hubo silencio. Solo se escuchaban sollozos.

El ambiente era tenso y frío.- "Sakura" –Se escuchó a la más madura hablar nuevamente, así intentando tomar el control de la situación- "Debes saber que, estaremos para ti, en cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa el día o la hora, ¿Bien?"

¿Y qué haría? ¿Llorar hasta caer dormida, gritar y sacar a todos, agradecerles por el apoyo, no responder, calmarse y pensar? Era Sakura, podía hacer todo en esos momentos, donde no pensaba, ni recordaba su personalidad del día a día.

El tiempo se iba, y a su ritmo se iba perdiendo la compañía de Sakura, cada uno abrazándola temblorosamente, diciéndole que estarían consigo cuando necesitase de alguien. ¡Pero pensándolo, estaba bien, no necesitaba de nadie más que él!

En su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, no podía ocultar como siempre lo que le ocurría.

Kero después de fracasar intentando superar su record en un videojuego, se fue a dormir para ir por la revancha más tarde cuando se fuesen y pudiese gritar sin más, sin embargo, fue despertado y lo primero que escucharon sus oídos fue el llanto de "Sakurita" desde abajo, captó todo, así que teniéndola a su lado, acarició su cabello con ternura, sentía una profunda tristeza por su ama y sobre todo amiga, ¿le caía bien Syaoran? ¡Para nada! ¡Sería la última persona con la que pasaría un apocalipsis! Pero sabía muy bien lo feliz que era Sakura estando con él –" _lamentablemente"-_ y que el tipo daría la vida, también, por ella, así que si Sakura sonreía...

.

Tomoyo iba corriendo por la calle, pensando y muy dolida consigo misma por haber dejado a Sakura en su casa sin nadie más que el leal guardián, aun sabiendo que así lo deseaba ella, lo cual era un consuelo.

Llegó a casa, agradeciendo la ausencia de preguntas, entró a su habitación con prisa e iniciando rápidamente el computador, intentó comunicarse con Meilin

–"No disponible"-

Marcó los números para llamarla por teléfono –Desconectado-

Y como última esperanza, llamó al extranjero desde el celular, solo para tener como respuesta a una mujer diciéndole que debía dejar su mensaje en buzón de voz.

Apartó el celular de su oído y cortó la llamada, bloqueó la pantalla y lo dejó sobre la mesa…

Ni siquiera tenía a Eriol en persona para comentarle algo, o pedir un consejo, sin duda, haría lo imposible por no preocupar a Sakura.

Miró hacia la ventana, frustrada, pero más que eso, inquieta. Intentaba no torturar su mente, pero era inevitable pensar que definitivamente Meilin, siendo una pendiente prima y confiable amiga, la habría llamado a las 5 A.M si era necesario, no muy calmada, para informarle del hecho…

* * *

 **...**

 **Luego de mucho tiempo en ausencia, decidí abrir nueva cuenta en ff**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz, la idea de un fanfic así ha estado bailando en mi mente desde un tiempo inmemorial (para la memoria que tengo yo) entonces, porqué no. (Me gusta el drama)**

 **Por fin le di vida, ojalá que les agrade, esa es la idea, y que viva el SyaoSaku, ahora y siempre!**


End file.
